Always My Hero
by Numanife
Summary: Spencer Reid was and remains socially awkward. But when Benjamin Sharkwell comes into his life, she makes a difference. How many talkative crazy Garcia-like girls can make him fall in love? The REAL question is... Can he handle it? Spencer Reid / OC
1. It's elementary

**Always My Hero**

**It's Elementary**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N For Spencer Reid, the greatest character in criminal minds. I love it ~ !**

* * *

The greatest day of my life was when I was 12. It was a bright day in Las Vegas.

_"Hey, Benny, stop!" I came to a quick halt and turned to Michael, who was panting and catching his breathe._

_"Come on, Michael! You're so out of shape!" I giggled and went to turn back, only to be stopped by a boy my size, maybe a tad larger. His eyes were large and brown, like his hair, and they were darkly rimmed. I could tell he just finished crying, plus he had bruises on his arms. _

_"Sorry" He attempted to move, but I stopped him. _

_"Hey, who are you? I haven't seen you around before..." I questioned as I turned my head. "Are you okay?"_

_He simply nodded, swallowing nervously. _

_"What's your name?"_

_He swallowed again but finally answered, "Spencer"_

_"Spencer what"_

_"Spencer Reid"_

_I nodded with a smile, "Well, Spencer Reid, where are from? I have never seen you before..."_

_"Here. I go to high school"_

_I froze, stuttering, "High school? You don't look even 13!"_

_"I'm not. I skipped a few grades"_

_"A few?" I laughed, "You MUST be a genius, Spencer Reid! My name's Benny Sharkwell! Don't even ask" I giggled, shoving my hands in my pockets. "This, here, is Michael Tony."_

_Michael nodded with a worn smile, tired from me making him run for miles. Spencer nodded._

_"Where are you headed, Spenc?" I leaned closer to him. He backed up._

_"Home"_

_"Home?" I questioned, "At this time? Let's hang out!" I laughed, patting his back. _

_"Hang out?" He furrowed his brows together. "Why?"_

_"Because that's what friends do, silly!" I laughed with Michael as he nudged Spencer._

_"Come on dude! No trouble, just some fun!" I shoved my hands in my pockets while Spencer looked around cautiously._

_"Um.... Okay?" I took his arm and ran off for some good quality fun.  
_

Those were the good days. But now... I can't help but wonder... Spencer Reid... Where are you now? Are you enjoying yourself? Are you finally living right? I hope so....

(Normal P.O.V.)

On a cold Friday night, Spencer Reid found himself wondering his thoughts when his phone buzzed. He picked up calmly.

"Hello?" He answered, reaching for his jacket.

"Reid, we have a case. Get to the office quickly please." He already got in the car to head to work.

On the drive there, however, his wondering thoughts got him into the biggest trouble. A car in rush to get no where crashed into his bumper, in an attempt to stop it's fast wheels. His air bag puffed out and he found himself annoyed. He stepped out of her car, along with a panicking girl in the front seat of her driver seat.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry! Are you alright?" She ran at him and brushed him off.

"It's..." He froze at the look of the girl. She had hard hazel eyes and dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and blue highlights. She had a tight business skirt that was checkered purple and black and a black blouse with purple high heels that boosted her height of about five foot four inches to about five foot eight inches. She seemed like a darker Garcia.

"Here!" She reached in her bag and pulled out a card. "Here's my information! We'll have to call the insurance company..." She drawled on forever and Spencer looked down at the odd girl's card.

It read '_Benjamin Sharkwell, Therapist_' and all her contact info. Something about that name rang in Spencer's ears until he remembered. The small girl who was everywhere. That bossy little girl that forced him to play with her until he just got used to it.

The only problem at the time was... How was he suppose to tell her when she wouldn't stop talking.

"I'll drive you to work! Where do you work?" She questioned, leaning towards him.

"Uh," He started as he told her, trying to bring in the point of her already knowing him, until she started talking again. She took called over a taxi.

"Don't worry about that accident! I got it covered! Don't worry about it at work! I promise I'll get it fixed!" She continued as she got in the taxi with me and drawled on and on. Just like she did as a child. She never shut her mouth for a moment. Always has been a happy go lucky girl. Spencer honestly preferred it that way... Created less of an awkward silence.

She talked and talked and talked until i got to work. "I'll call you when I get things situated! Good bye for now!" She pushed me put of the car and drove off with the taxi, leaving Reid appalled that she could talk for 20 minutes straight without giving him a chance to say a word... She definitely should lay off the sugar...


	2. Pinky Promise

**Always My Hero**

**Pinky Promise  
**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N It's time for the next chapter. LETS A GOOO~!**

DISCLAIMER: I own 0 songs by Savage Garden, all belong to them.

* * *

Spencer spent the rest of the week in a small town in Pennsylvania for work while Benjamin used her time to call her insurance company, only to realize that she knew nothing about the man she had almost run over...

"I will call you back later, goodbye" she hung up, flustered. Then, she grabbed her ipod and played 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden. Her eyes gently closed and she shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, humming the tune gently. She often listened to hem when she needed to calm down. Still, how could she not get his information! Surely, she must be some sort of moron. But she did give him her information, so he would certainly call.

She slid into her chair until somebody knocked on her door. "Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Charlie is here to see you, ma'am," The secretary said stiffly and stepped out of the way as Benjamin left to her office.

She entered calmly. "Hello, Charlie," She smiled and nodded.

"Hi Benny" He sat in his seat and scratched his head.

The session lasted about an hour, then Charlie steppe out of her office, relieved. She helped him out to his car, like usual, and his parents thanked her. She simply nodded, letting them know what his 'homework' was and how well he was doing.

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard behind her and screaming of a familiar boy rung in her ears. She turned around and caught her breathe.

On the cold parking lot, laid Charlie Tremor. Her favorite patient... He was like her kid brother. And now he was bleeding out his stomach, screaming loud enough for gods to hear. But as quick as the gunshot itself, he stopped, frozen on the ground. She watched the light drain from his golden brown eyes.

"Charlie!" His mother screamed, bawling her soft eyes out. His father called an ambulance and the police.

Benjamin felt herself slip from reality for just a moment. All she could hear was Charlie's heart stop beating... Her heart almost stopped.

To watch the light flea a little boys eyes... It's a sight no person would ever imagine...

When the police got there, they kindly drove her home and made sure she wasn't hurt.

* * *

Spencer sat back against his chair as the plane began to take off. His mind began to focus himself onto the girl he had almost been run over by before.

_"Hey, Spenc?" Benny situated her small back against his and took his hand to hold._

_"Yeah, Benny?" Spencer head turned a little, but just enough to look at their intertwined hands that fit so perfectly._

_"We'll always be friends... Right?" She turned her head to the same direction and placed her head against his gently._

_"Of course, nothing could separate us," He nudged his head closer to hers._

_"Promise?" She bit her lip cautiously. He chuckled and slipped his hand out of hers. She turned around to look at him as he slipped his pinky into hers, locking it tightly._

_"I promise." She smiled at him and put her head onto his shoulder. He put his against hers._

Spencer put his head in his hand and shook it gently. Surely, she had forgotten him. Considering he broke his promise and left her to follow my dreams... But now that he thought about it... It seemed so unfair to him... Considering all she had done for him.

_Everyone continued to laugh as Spencer struggled against the goalpost to break free and cover himself. The boys had taken his clothes and was leaving him there to be laughed at. _

_"Hey, Studeny!" Spencer heard a familiar voice call harshly. The bully turned in his tracks to look at the little girl approaching him. He laughed as she walked towards him. He just shook his head at her as she fumed, looking up at him. _

_"Oo, Reid's lady friend is going to help him! I'm scared!" He laughed with him pals. She grabbed his shirt and punch him in the jaw. All Spencer could hear was a loud crack, and distorted male screaming. _

_Studeny began to run off, his friends on his tail to help him out. Benny simply smiled and walked towards Spencer._

_"Hey dork, you're naked!" She laughed and untied him. HE blushed profusely as she handed him his clothing to put back on. _

Now that Spencer really thought about it. Benny was always the brawn in their relationship. She was always failing classes, yet she'd always be the star of the ring in tae kwon doe. Of course, that wasn't the only thing she did. She was captain of the soccer team, played sandlot baseball, and even did a bit of wrestling and boxing. Yeah, she was a good listener, too. But never really was the smartest girl. She usually got straight C's on her good years.

All of Spencer's thoughts lead him into a deep sleep until he got back home..


End file.
